Un été mouvementé chez les WeasleyPotter
by RoseWeasley98
Summary: Fiction Sans-Magie : Rose et Hugo on quitté l'Angleterre depuis 5 ans. Que sont'ils devenus ! Ils reviennent passé l'été chez leur cousins. Entre Famille, Amitié et Amour
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Une arrivée peu commune.

POV de Ginny Weasley

Ron et Hermione Weasley et leurs deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, ont quittée l'Angleterre. Il y a bientôt cinq ans pour une destination : Paris, France. Pourquoi faut-il leur demander, nous n'avons que très peu de nouvelles d'eux. Je vous dis ça car j'ai reçu un appel de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Il vient de me demander si je voulais bien prendre mes deux petits neveux chez nous. J'ai bien sûr accepté avec une joie incroyable. J'allais enfin revoir mes deux petits neveux et peut-être mon frère et ma meilleure amie.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je suis si stressée. Même les enfants le sont, c'est pour dire. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'inviter leurs amis à la maison.

J'entends une voiture qui fait du bruit avec des flashs...Qu'est-ce que c'est?

J'ouvre la porte en compagnie de mon cher et tendre Harry. Nous voyons arriver une limousine blanche, longue d'au moins dix mètres avec vitres tintées, qui se gare devant chez nous. Et le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il y a au moins une quarantaine de photographes qui nous prenaient en rafale. Je me cache le visage tellement, j'ai mal au yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que ce cirque?

La portière s'ouvre sur une rousse qui, selons-moi, a l'air énervée. Une jeune homme beaucoup plus grand qu'elle la suit de près. Je ne les reconnus pas tout de suite mais je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de mes petits neveux. Je les détaillai du regard.

La rousse du nom de Rose avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules; Elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Je devinai la marque ''Rayban''. Elle portait un haut à bretelle blanc avec, par-dessus, une chemise qu'elle avait remonté jusqu'à mis ventre. Une belle petite chemise rose avec des motifs liberty. Elle avait un autre ornement...Je n'en cru pas mes yeux! C'était le signe de effigi Chanel. On voyait que son pantalon était de bonne qualité. Mais je fus plus surprise lorsque je vis ses chaussures. Des escarpins beiges à talons d'au moins dix centimètres. Elle était tout simplement MAGNIFIQUE. Quand mon regard fut arrêté sur mon neveu Hugo...

Hugo était grand comme son père avant lui. Il avait les cheveux auburns, mélange des couleurs de sa mère et de son père. Il portait lui aussi des lunettes, sauf que lui, c'était des lunettes de vu...Bizarre, dans la famille d'Hermione comme dans la nôtre, aucune personne ne porte de lunettes. Elle était de marque Lacoste. Il portait un petit polo Ralf Lauren avec une veste Lacoste . Une pantalon élégant mais jeune. Je descendis à ses chaussures qui était de marque ''Converse''. Il était, lui aussi, très élégant.

-Rose, Hugo...Nous sommes là, dit Harry.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et nous sourirent

-Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny, répondirent les deux adolescents en s'approchant.

Une fois arrivé à notre hauteur. Rose enleva ses lunettes, tout comme Hugo, ce qui me surprit.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage? demandai-je.

-Je ne dirais pas que la limousine était inconfortable ni le jet privé mais bon, ça fait du bien de vous voir, dit Rose en nous serrant dans ses bras.

-Nous aussi on est heureux de vous voir, reprit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se raffut? Une limousine, un jet privé, des photographes qui vous mitraillent...Et qu'est-ce que c'est que toute ces marques sur vous? Vous avez gagné au loto?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! Vous ne savez pas...

Rose nous raconta toute l'histoire.

« Ron et Hermione sont partis à Paris. Ils ne nous avaient pas dit pourquoi. Arrivée à Paris, Rose n'avait que douze ans et Hugo dix ans, alors ils apprirent à parler Français. Hermione avait été engagée comme comptable dans l'empire Chanel. Elle travaillait ellement dur qu'elle avait fini, au bout d'un an, par devenir la vice-présidente de la marque. Ils gagnèrent beaucoup d'argents. Alors Ron décida de monter son entreprise. Une assurance et une banque à Paris. Cela commença à bien fonctionner au bout de deux ans installés dans cette ville. Ron était directeur de l'une des plus grosse boite de France et Hermione à la tête de plusieurs marque: Chanel, IKKS, Lacoste et Dior. Ron et Hermione voyageaient beaucoup, laissant leurs enfants seuls à la maison ou les amenaient, tout simplement. Dès que le couple et leurs enfants sortaient, ils étaient mitraillés par les photographes. C'est comme ça que Rose et Hugo étaient devenus des vedettes en France et voilà que l'Angleterre s'y mettait. Les deux adolescents avaient des tas de contrats avec différentes marques qu'Hermione négociait. Ron et Hermione ne se voyant pas beaucoup, avaient décidé de faire un voyage seul alors ils ont décidé de les envoyer ici ...»

FIN POV GINNY  
Ginny en eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant le récit de sa nièce. Le silence prit sa place, on entendait que les flashs des appareils photos.

-Entrez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur, dit Harry pour rompre ce silence pesant.

-Oui, mais est-ce qu'on peut se changer avant s'il te plait? demandèrent Rose et Hugo, car là, on est pas trop à notre aise. Maman a décidés de choisir nos vêtements, ce matin.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne comprend pas...Hermione n'a jamais été intéressée par la mode!

-Je sais, mais depuis qu'on a déménagés...c'est horrible, dit Hugo.

-Daniela, Daniela, cria Ginny. Une jeune femme brune maigre et grande arriva.

-Pouvez-vous montrer leurs chambres à ces deux petits bout de chou, reprit Ginny en prenant les joues de Rose et en les pinçant.

-Bien sûr, mais ils ne veulent pas voir leurs cous..., dit Daniela avec un accent Français mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle était en train de fixer Rose et Hugo avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous les amenez dans leur chambres Daniela, coupa Ginny qui commençait en s'énerver.

-Oui, Oui...suivez moi, reprit la jeune femme .

Daniela les amena dans deux chambres immenses mais petites pour les deux adolescents.

Rose s'habilla le plus normalement possible car malheureusement, sa mère avait fait sa valise et celle d' Hugo.

Quand les deux adolescents descendirent, ils furent surpris de trouver huit têtes qui les regardaient .

Ils reconnurent leurs cousins.

-Albus, cria Rose avant de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme au cheveux encre en bataille.

-Rose, dit celui-ci.

Du coté d'Hugo :

-Hugo, hurla Lily en grimpant les quelques marches qui la séparait des bras de son cousins.

-Lily...

-Et moi? On s'en fiche? dit un garçon plus âgé ayant des cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux.

-Mais non, James, dit Rose en se jetant dans ses bras.

-On est tellement heureux de vous revoir...

-Nous aussi, mais euh...Bonjour, dit Rose en voyant les cinq autres tête qui la fixait.

Certaines avaient la même tête que Daniela tout à l'heure, un garçon était assis à une table et travaillait. Un garçon, du même âge qu'elle, lui tapa à l'œil. Il était blond avec des yeux aciers...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : ?

Rose fixait ses yeux, ils étaient magnifiques. Mais soudain, elle fut arrachée à sa contemplation par des cris.

-Je n'y crois pas. C'est Rose Weasley, crièrent les deux amies de ses cousins, devina la rouquine.

-Oh, les filles, on se calme, c'est juste notre cousine, essaya de les calmer Albus.

-Non! J'y crois pas, reprit de plus belle une blonde avec des yeux noisettes. C'est le mannequin, Rose Weasley, punaise! elle est encore plus maigre que dans les magazines, dit-elle en détaillant l'adolescente.

Le pire c'est que cette fille avait raison, Rose avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, elle ne rentrait que dans du trente-quatre et encore.

-Et lui, c'est Hugo Weasley, le mannequin de Lacoste, il est plus beau encore en vrai qu'en photos! Si c'est possible..., rigola une brune aux yeux gris-vert.

Rose et Hugo se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

-Encore, murmura-t-elle.

-Et oui, soupira son jeune frère.

-Rose, Hugo, vous nous expliqués? demanda Lily qui ne comprenait pas l'excitation de ses deux amies.

-Attend Lily, on va d'abord présenter nos amis, interrompit son frère.

Lily reprit la parole:

-Voici Fiona Thomas, dit-elle en montrant de la main la brunette aux yeux gris-vert devenus émeraude à cause de l'excitation. Et voici Jessica Bell, en montrant cette fois-ci la blonde qui, selon Rose, était pimbêche. Elles ont mon âge.

Albus interrompit une nouvelle fois sa sœur pour présenter ses amis:

-Voici, Charles Jones, reprit-il en montrant le garçon toujours assis à la table en train d'étudier. Et Scorpius Malfoy, cette fois-ci, Albus pointa du doigt le blond au yeux aciers.

Rose se dit que sont nom lui allait merveilleusement bien.

-Et, voici mon ami, Simon Smith, rigola James en voyant sa cousine fixer si profondément Scorpius.

-Enchantée! Rose Weasley, dix-sept ans et..., commença le rouquine en adressant un petit signe de la main à tout le monde.

-Hugo Weasley, quinze ans, le coupa son frère qui, pour s'amuser, lança un regard charmeur en direction des amies de sa cousine Lily qui gloussèrent. Ce petit amusement lui valu un coup de coude dans le bras par sa sœur.

-Alors, vous nous expliqués? reprit Lily qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère dans cette situation.

-Voilà, quand nous avons quittée l'Angleterre.(Rose expliqua sa vie comme elle l'avait fait avec son oncle et sa tante.)...

Un silence fit son apparition à la fin du récit de Rose. Lily posa son regard sur '' comment était habillée sa cousine? '' robe bustier et s'arrêta comme sa mère un peu plus tôt sur ses chaussures.

-O.K! C'est quelle marque que tu portes? demanda Lily qui rompit le silence.

-Tu parles d'Hugo ou de moi? Demanda Rose.

-Toi, lui répondit Lily en posant une nouvelle fois son regard sur sa cousine.

-Euh.. Ma robe est une création Chanel et mes ballerines viennent de la nouvelle collection printemps-été Louboutin.

-Et toi, Hugo? C'est bien ça, ton nom? demanda Simon tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Rose.

Hugo se retourna vers son interlocuteur et commença a se décrire:

-Alors mon polo, c'est Lacoste, mon pantalon LEVIS, et mes chaussures, comme tout jeune qui se respecte, des M BY MONDERER, se qui fit glousser une nouvelle fois les deux amies de Lily et rigoler ses cousins.

-Surtout, ne te la pètes pas, Monsieur-j'ai-de-la-marque, je dirais rien, le coupa Rose en le mitraillant du regard.

-Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais nos parents on mis la piscine alors tout le monde en maillot de bain. Bikini pour mes demoiselles et short pour messieurs, s'exclama Lily souriante.

Se mettre en maillot de bain: l'hantise de Rose. Elle qui avait un corps déformé par le mannequina, selon elle. Hugo vit la peur dans les yeux de sa sœur et l'enlaça puis lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage. Arrivant en haut, ils virent Lily sortir de la salle de bain avec son maillot gris-noir qui, selon Rose, était très jolie. Rose détailla Lily, elle était mince mais pas trop, elle avait des formes contrairement à elle.

Rose retourna dans sa chambre en retenant un sanglot. Elle entra et vit que son chauffeur avait apporté ses dix grosses valises dans sa chambre avec une vingtaine de cartons.

Elle sortit de ses valises, vingt-six maillots de bain. Ne sachant pas lequel choisir, elle décida de demander l'avis de son cousin. Elle arpenta le couloir et entra dans la chambre d'Albus, elle regretta de n'avoir pas frappé car elle trouva son cousin et Scorpius en caleçon. Mais Rose s'attarda sur le torse de ce dernier. Elle ne put mentir sur ça: il était vraiment sexy et mignon.

-Rose, tu voulais quelque chose? demanda Albus tout en souriant, ce qui enleva Rose à sa contemplation.

-Oui, venez avec moi, se reprit Rose en rougissant et leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de le rouquine où ils trouvèrent Lily et ses amies en pleine admiration devant tous les maillots de bain.

-Non mais, tu sais combien ça coûte, ça? cria Rose en arrachant des mains un maillot de bain zèbré provenant de chez Cartier.

-Trois mille cinq cent euros, il y a encore l'étiquette, répondit timidement la brunette presque en larmes.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur mais je déteste qu'on touche à mes vêtements, s'excusa Rose.

-Albus, Scorpius, que faites vous en caleçon dans le couloir, rigola Lily en regardant les garçons devenus rouge vif.

-Euh... Rose nous a demandé de venir, se justifia le blond

Lily de retourna vers sa cousine.

-Oui, c'est moi qui les est fait venir, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

-Et pour quoi faire? demanda doucement la brunette pour ne pas énerver de nouveau la rouquine.

-Pour qu'il me disent quel maillot me va le mieux? reprit rose cette fois-ci sans aucune gêne apparente. Mais voilà que je trouve des curieuses dans mon antre à vêtements.

-Désolée, on s'en va mais une petite question...dit Lily

-Oui, lui répondit sa cousine.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour entrer dans ses trucs, c'est du trente-quatre?

-C'est ma taille, dit timidement Rose.

-Quoi? Tu entres dans du trente-quatre? La chance, s'exclama Jessica derrière la rouquine.

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, rétorqua Rose en lui lançant un regard pleins de sous entendus,mais elle continua, j'ai besoin de bras fort pour monter la cabine.

La porte s'ouvrit sur James et Simon:

-On a dit bras fort? dit James ce qui fit rigoler tout le monde.

Tous les garçons si mirent et la cabine fut montée très rapidement.

-Bon que le défilé de lingerie commence, rigola Albus. Scorp', fais gaffe à tes yeux, ça va brûler.

Tout le monde rigola.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4: Arrivée des Malfoy

Pendant que Rose et Hugo montèrent les escaliers:

-Hugo, on aurait du leur dire la vérité comme quoi Maman et Papa ont portée plainte contre Amanda et Brigitte, dit Rose.

-Hors de question! Tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Tu es maigre comme un coton tige, s'exclama Hugo.

-Oui, mais rappelles-toi leur réaction quand ils l'ont su, la colère de papa...et maman qui avait tellement honte de n'avoir pas vu ce qu'elle nous faisait. Papa lui a offert ce voyage pour qu'elle se pardonne et nous a envoyé ici pour que nous nous ressourcions, reprit la rouquine parlant tout bas.

-Rose, puis-je te demander combien tu pèses en ce moment? continua à son tour le brun.

-Oh, arrête! Tu le sais très bien et ce ne sont toujours pas eux les responsables, ils croyaient qu'ont était assez grands pour se débrouiller et maintenant ils se rendent compte qu'au lieu d'embaucher Amanda et Brigitte comme femmes de ménage et nous laissez seul avec eux, ils auraient dû nous confier à des nourrices.

-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner ce qu'ils t'ont fait

-Hugo, je crois que tu souffres aussi.

-Je souffre de te voir comme ça.

-Non, je te parle de quand tu avait douze ans et qu'Amanda te mettait par terre et que tu étais obligé de faire tes 300 pompes chaque matin et chaque soir avec elle sur ton dos, s'horrifia Rose.

-Et je l'ai fait toujours sauf que maintenant c'est toi qui te mets sur mon dos, rigola son frère

-Hugo, tu sais très bien que j'ai été obligée et maintenant ça fait trois ans que ça dure.

-Oui, mais regarde où ça m'a mené, dit l'adolescent en bombant son torse et tapant sur ces abdominaux beaucoup trop développés pour son jeune âge.

Ginny sortit de la cuisine et surprit les deux adolescents dans l'escalier:

-Vous n'êtes pas encore en haut? Allez, dépêchez vous...

-On y va, dirent Rose et Hugo à l'unisson en montant quatre par quatre les marches.

Ils se douchèrent chacun leur tour et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Rose sortit du couloir avec son peignoir rose bonbon Louis Vitton et courut pour que personne ne la voit.

Vingt minutes de réflexion, c'est le temps qu'il aura fallu à Rose pour choisir sa tenue. Elle opta pour une robe de soirée, après tout c'est un diner, elle se doit d'être présentable comme disait sa mère.

Sa robe de soirée était en soie rouge et descendait jusqu'au sol, elle était de création Manoush. Elle prit ses chaussures assortis avec sa magnifique robe. Elle se coiffa en formant un petit chignon avec ses cheveux courts et avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le coté.

Quand elle commença a descendre l'escalier. Elle vit un jeune homme blond avec polo jeans et se dit qu'elle en avait fait trop.

-Je t'attendais, dit Scorpius en se retournant.

Il portait un polo Ralf Laureen, son frère avait le même c'était la dernière collection du célèbre styliste avec un jeans Agnès. B.

-Quelle élégance, Monsieur, rit Rose tout en ne cessant de contempler Scorpius.

-Et mes parents sont des gens important alors moi aussi j'ai le droit de faire comme ton frère, rigola le blond. Comment tu l'appelles déjà... '' monsieur-j'ai-de-la-marque'', c'est ça?

-Oui, mais ce polo, il coûte une fortune, s'égosilla la rouquine.

-Je sais, et je ne le met jamais d'habitude mais là, je voulais frimer avec vous deux qui portent que de la marque 24h sur 24 même en peignoir, rigola toujours le blondinet.

-Tu m'a vus. Oh non...

-Bon je t'accompagne à table? demanda Scorpius cette fois-ci très sérieusement

-Mais bien sûr! Tu te comportes souvent comme ça, Monsieur est gentleman? se remit à rigoler Rose.

-Non , juste avec les rouquines, dit Scorpius en ouvrant la porte à la rouquine.

-Merci, et moi je suis poli qu'avec les blond pendant que tu y es, reprit Rose en asseyant à la table.

Les plats défilaient ce qui écoeurait Rose qui essayait de se contrôler mais ne mangeait pas.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-Dis donc! la personne qui sonne, elle doit être frustrée, dit Hugo pour détendre l'atmosphère et cela marcha à la perfection.

-Euh.. ça doit être mon père, dit timidement Scorpius, ce qui stoppa les rires.

-J'y vais ne te déplace pas Scorpius, dit Ginny faisant un geste de la main au blond.

Ginny ouvrit la porte sur le couple Malfoy. Le père était l'identique de son fils avec 30 ans d'écarts et la mère une brune très sympathique.

-Où est mon fils? s'écria Draco.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, le reprit Ginny, ton fils est dans la cuisine...

-Non, je suis là, dit Scorpius qui fermait la porte de la salle à manger derrière lui.

-Scorp', tu avais l'air inquiet au téléphone que se passe-t-il? commença Draco en haussant le ton.

-Je voulais que tu auscultes mon amie, dit Scorpius en prenant la même voix que son père.

-Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire?

-Non, mais tu es mon père et je pensais que tu pourrais l'aider, elle en a besoin papa...

-Une fille, j'aurais dû m'en douter!

-Papa, tu es spécialistes de l'estomac, tu peux l'aider.

-Spécialiste de l'estomac comme tu l'as dit, pas de la maladie d'amour, hurla Malfoy Père.

-ELLE EST BOULIMIQUE PAPA, s'époumona Scorpius

Dans la salle à mangé, tout le monde avait entendu la conversation entre Scorpius et son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, la relation entre Scorpius et son père a toujours été tendue, dit Albus à sa cousine.

''T'es si mignon mignon mignon'' chansson de René la Taupe résona dans la salle à manger.

Rose attrapa son Blackberry Torch Rose incrusté de diamants

La rouquine parlait en Français donc Hugo et Daniela étaient les seul à comprendre.

-Allo!

-...

-Quoi? Demain mais qui a donnée cet accord?

-...

-Philippe? Non mais il se prend pour qui a négocié mes défilés?

-...

-Je suis obligée, je sais mais je veux des places VIP pour ce défilé, tu peux t'en procurer combien?

-...

-Vingt-cinq places au premier rang? Ça me va. Gratuites les places, hein?

-...

-OK, tout va bien si elles sont gratuites...!

-...

-Oui, Bye Chou.

Quand Rose raccrocha son portable et se retourna vers la table, tout le monde la regardait.

-Rose, tu était obligée de crier comme ça? la reprit son jeune frère.

-Moi? Crier? Mais alors toi tu hurles mon cher, lui répondit froidement Rose.

Ginny entra suivit de la famille Malfoy:

-Harry chéri, que ce passe-t-il? Qui a crié? Demanda Ginny.

Tout le monde se retourna sur Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5: La résolution d'un problème et rapprochement.

Rose qui s'était rassie, se leva une nouvelle fois pour faire face à sa tante et la famille Malfoy.

-Désolée Tata, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à m'énerver au téléphone, s'excusa Rose.

-Fâcheuse tendance, rigola Hugo dans son coin ce qui lui valu un regard noir de sa sœur.

La mère de Scorpius était une femme brune avec de beaux yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe ceinture qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux de chez Agnès. B de très bon goût avec des escarpins Gucci. Elle regardait Rose avec un certain regard mais le père du blond, son identique avec quelques rides, prit la parole en premier:

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Une mannequin et qui plus est Rose Weasley, dit froidement Draco Malfoy.

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Malfoy, les salua Rose.

-Bonjour Rose, la salua gentiment à son tour Astoria.

-Je crois que Scorpius vous a parlé de mon petit problème, reprit la rouquine.

-Oui et c'est non. Jamais je n'aiderai une mannequin sotte, répondit Draco.

-Ma nièce n'est pas sotte Malfoy, devrais-je te rappeler qui est la mère de Rose? les interrompit Ginny.

-Je suis désolée de ce que mon mari a pu dire, s'excusa Mrs Malfoy. Oh Jessica! tu es là. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passée au manoir.

-Bonjour Mrs Malfoy, dit la blonde.

-Bon, revenons à nos oignons. Papa peux-tu aider Rose? supplia presque Scorpius en s'adressant à son père.

-Je vais l'ausculter mais je ne te promet rien, Scorp', lui répondit Draco.

-Merci papa.

-Bon, montons dans la chambre de notre célébrité ci celle-ci veut bien se déranger, critiqua Malfoy père.

-Mais bien sûr monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Rose employant le même ton que Draco plus tôt.

-Je vais chercher ma malle. Déshabillez-vous et allez vous mettre dans votre lit, reprit le père de Scorpius.

-Euh.., fût la seule réponse de Rose avant de monter dans la chambre.

Rose alla dans sa chambre et se mit en chemise de nuit.

Draco arriva avec sa malle suivit de sa femme, son fils et les parents Potter.

-J'y crois pas, même en pyjama, elle trouve le moyen de porté du Guess, ironisa le chef de famille des Malfoy.

-Et vous votre smoking, c'est quoi? Azzaro ou Hugo Boss? répliqua Rose.

Un peu énervé, Draco sortit de sa malle son stétoscope et un autre objet bizarre.

-Cette chose est un scanner numérique qui permet dans notre cas de voir ton estomac et de voir dans quel état tu as mis ton estomac, dit Draco

-Ok, répondit à son tour Rose.

-OH MY GOD, hurla le père de Scorpius ce qui fit trembler toute la maison des Potter.

-Qu-est-ce qui ce passe mon chéri, demanda Astoria.

-Elle n'a plus d'estomac, il faut faire quelque chose chéri, ajouta la mère de Scorpius.

-Oui, elle vient avec nous au manoir ce soir et demain on l'amène à l'hospital, en conclut Draco, horrifié par la forme de l'estomac de la rouquine.

-Quoi? Mais que ce passe-t-il? demanda Rose un peu inquiète.

-Ma chère, tu as le plus petit et le plus difforme des estomacs que personne n'est jamais vu. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore marché ou encore être vivante, lui répondit Draco.

-Mais.., commença Ginny, terrorisée.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, elle peut tomber dans le coma n'importe quand. Elle vient au manoir avec nous, à part si vous voulez une mort sur la conscience, dit gravement Malfoy.

-Ma petite, rhabille-toi, nous nous en allons dans dix minutes, le temps de parler avec ton oncle et ta tante. Scorpius va chercher tes affaires dans la chambre d'Albus, dit Astoria avec le même air que son mari.

Dans le couloir:

-Il faut appeler Granger et Weasley, dit Draco.

-Ils sont en voyage, lui répondit Harry.

-Prévenez les au moins, reprit Draco.

Hugo monta l'escalier et tomba sur son oncle et sa tante ainsi que le couple Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a monsieur? demanda Hugo inquiet en s'adressant à Draco.

-Hugo, ta sœur va venir avec Mr Malfoy. Son estomac est beaucoup endommagé, répondit Ginny toujours en état de choque.

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû la protéger d'Amanda et de Brigitte, pleura-t-il.

-Qui sont ces femmes? Demanda Astoria.

Voyant que son neveu n'avait pas le courage, Ginny leur expliqua. Astoria resta bouche-bée devant le récit de Ginny.

-Je suis prête, dit Rose en sortant de sa chambre une valise à la main.

-Moi aussi, dit à son tour Scorpius en sortant de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Voyant les larmes de son frère. Rose le serra dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, Hugo, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère. J'ai prévenu mes parents, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les adultes. Maman était en larmes et papa a voulu revenir mais j'ai réussi à les rassurer.

-Allons-y, dit Draco.

-On prend ma limousine, répondit Rose.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi? Demanda Malfoy père.

-Les vitres sont tintés et vu mon teint. Il vaut mieux qu'elle le soit, reprit la rouquine.

En sortant, Rose fit la bise à tout le monde et serra Hugo dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Arrivés au manoir Malfoy:

-Daisy et Ryan ne rentreront pas ce soir, dit Astoria.

-C'est mieux comme ça, dit Scorpius.

-Qui sont Daisy et Ryan? demanda Rose en posant un pied dans le manoir.

-Mon frère et ma sœur, répondit le blond.

-Je suis fatiguée, le voyage de New-York à Malibu pour enfin arriver à Londres ma épuisé, reprit Rose.

-Tu étais à Malibu? demanda curieusement Astoria.

-Non, j'avais une séance photo à New-York et je devais passer chercher mon frère à Malibu car il avait des essayages IKKS, lui répondit gentiment Rose.

À l'étage:

-Où puis-je dormir? demanda le rouquine à Scorpius.

-Viens dans ma chambre, je veux te montrer quelque chose avant, dit Scorpius en prenant délicatement le bras de Rose.

Dans la chambre de Scorpius:

Rose s'allongea sur le lit. Pendant que Scorpius alla chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce. Quand il revint, il trouva Rose endormit sur son lit.

-Maman, appela Scorpius.

-Oui, mon chéri, dit elle en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Ah, je t'autorise à dormir avec elle mais fait attention. Elle est fragile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: La résolution d'un problème et rapprochement.

Rose qui s'était rassie, se leva une nouvelle fois pour faire face à sa tante et la famille Malfoy.

-Désolée Tata, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à m'énerver au téléphone, s'excusa Rose.

-Fâcheuse tendance, rigola Hugo dans son coin ce qui lui valu un regard noir de sa sœur.

La mère de Scorpius était une femme brune avec de beaux yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe ceinture qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux de chez Agnès. B de très bon goût avec des escarpins Gucci. Elle regardait Rose avec un certain regard mais le père du blond, son identique avec quelques rides, prit la parole en premier:

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Une mannequin et qui plus est Rose Weasley, dit froidement Draco Malfoy.

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Malfoy, les salua Rose.

-Bonjour Rose, la salua gentiment à son tour Astoria.

-Je crois que Scorpius vous a parlé de mon petit problème, reprit la rouquine.

-Oui et c'est non. Jamais je n'aiderai une mannequin sotte, répondit Draco.

-Ma nièce n'est pas sotte Malfoy, devrais-je te rappeler qui est la mère de Rose? les interrompit Ginny.

-Je suis désolée de ce que mon mari a pu dire, s'excusa Mrs Malfoy. Oh Jessica! tu es là. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passée au manoir.

-Bonjour Mrs Malfoy, dit la blonde.

-Bon, revenons à nos oignons. Papa peux-tu aider Rose? supplia presque Scorpius en s'adressant à son père.

-Je vais l'ausculter mais je ne te promet rien, Scorp', lui répondit Draco.

-Merci papa.

-Bon, montons dans la chambre de notre célébrité ci celle-ci veut bien se déranger, critiqua Malfoy père.

-Mais bien sûr monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Rose employant le même ton que Draco plus tôt.

-Je vais chercher ma malle. Déshabillez-vous et allez vous mettre dans votre lit, reprit le père de Scorpius.

-Euh.., fût la seule réponse de Rose avant de monter dans la chambre.

Rose alla dans sa chambre et se mit en chemise de nuit.

Draco arriva avec sa malle suivit de sa femme, son fils et les parents Potter.

-J'y crois pas, même en pyjama, elle trouve le moyen de porté du Guess, ironisa le chef de famille des Malfoy.

-Et vous votre smoking, c'est quoi? Azzaro ou Hugo Boss? répliqua Rose.

Un peu énervé, Draco sortit de sa malle son stétoscope et un autre objet bizarre.

-Cette chose est un scanner numérique qui permet dans notre cas de voir ton estomac et de voir dans quel état tu as mis ton estomac, dit Draco

-Ok, répondit à son tour Rose.

-OH MY GOD, hurla le père de Scorpius ce qui fit trembler toute la maison des Potter.

-Qu-est-ce qui ce passe mon chéri, demanda Astoria.

-Elle n'a plus d'estomac, il faut faire quelque chose chéri, ajouta la mère de Scorpius.

-Oui, elle vient avec nous au manoir ce soir et demain on l'amène à l'hospital, en conclut Draco, horrifié par la forme de l'estomac de la rouquine.

-Quoi? Mais que ce passe-t-il? demanda Rose un peu inquiète.

-Ma chère, tu as le plus petit et le plus difforme des estomacs que personne n'est jamais vu. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore marché ou encore être vivante, lui répondit Draco.

-Mais.., commença Ginny, terrorisée.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, elle peut tomber dans le coma n'importe quand. Elle vient au manoir avec nous, à part si vous voulez une mort sur la conscience, dit gravement Malfoy.

-Ma petite, rhabille-toi, nous nous en allons dans dix minutes, le temps de parler avec ton oncle et ta tante. Scorpius va chercher tes affaires dans la chambre d'Albus, dit Astoria avec le même air que son mari.

Dans le couloir:

-Il faut appeler Granger et Weasley, dit Draco.

-Ils sont en voyage, lui répondit Harry.

-Prévenez les au moins, reprit Draco.

Hugo monta l'escalier et tomba sur son oncle et sa tante ainsi que le couple Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a monsieur? demanda Hugo inquiet en s'adressant à Draco.

-Hugo, ta sœur va venir avec Mr Malfoy. Son estomac est beaucoup endommagé, répondit Ginny toujours en état de choque.

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû la protéger d'Amanda et de Brigitte, pleura-t-il.

-Qui sont ces femmes? Demanda Astoria.

Voyant que son neveu n'avait pas le courage, Ginny leur expliqua. Astoria resta bouche-bée devant le récit de Ginny.

-Je suis prête, dit Rose en sortant de sa chambre une valise à la main.

-Moi aussi, dit à son tour Scorpius en sortant de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Voyant les larmes de son frère. Rose le serra dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, Hugo, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère. J'ai prévenu mes parents, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les adultes. Maman était en larmes et papa a voulu revenir mais j'ai réussi à les rassurer.

-Allons-y, dit Draco.

-On prend ma limousine, répondit Rose.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi? Demanda Malfoy père.

-Les vitres sont tintés et vu mon teint. Il vaut mieux qu'elle le soit, reprit la rouquine.

En sortant, Rose fit la bise à tout le monde et serra Hugo dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Arrivés au manoir Malfoy:

-Daisy et Ryan ne rentreront pas ce soir, dit Astoria.

-C'est mieux comme ça, dit Scorpius.

-Qui sont Daisy et Ryan? demanda Rose en posant un pied dans le manoir.

-Mon frère et ma sœur, répondit le blond.

-Je suis fatiguée, le voyage de New-York à Malibu pour enfin arriver à Londres ma épuisé, reprit Rose.

-Tu étais à Malibu? demanda curieusement Astoria.

-Non, j'avais une séance photo à New-York et je devais passer chercher mon frère à Malibu car il avait des essayages IKKS, lui répondit gentiment Rose.

À l'étage:

-Où puis-je dormir? demanda le rouquine à Scorpius.

-Viens dans ma chambre, je veux te montrer quelque chose avant, dit Scorpius en prenant délicatement le bras de Rose.

Dans la chambre de Scorpius:

Rose s'allongea sur le lit. Pendant que Scorpius alla chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce. Quand il revint, il trouva Rose endormit sur son lit.

-Maman, appela Scorpius.

-Oui, mon chéri, dit elle en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Ah, je t'autorise à dormir avec elle mais fait attention. Elle est fragile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Scorpius se déshabilla, prit Rose dans ses bras, et la positionna sous les couvertures puis se coucha à côté d'elle. Au bout de cinq minutes, Rose se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme et murmura ''Hugo''. Ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Le réveil:

-Ah, cria Rose faisant tremblé tout le manoir.

-Calme-toi Rose! Calme-toi, dit Scorpius en essayant de rassurer la rouquine en lui carressant les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit? dit Rose se calmant.

-Je devrais peut-être te poser la même question? rigola le blond.

-Oh merde, on a rien fait quand même? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

-Non, mais tu me prends pour qui? Un pervers? demanda Scopius en colère qui commençait déjà à se rabiller.

Rose se leva à son tour, et s'approcha de Scorpius:

-Je suis désolée, s'il te plait regarde moi, dit Rose tout en s'approchant encore du blond.

-C'est bon, allez va dans ta chambre. Ma mère a dû mettre tes affaires dans le placard, lui répondit l'adolescent en souriant à la rouquine.

-J'y vais, reprit Rose. Au fait ''Bonjour''.

Rose fit un bisou sur la joue du blond avant de partir.

Dans la cuisine:

-Scorp', tu as bien dormi, mon chéri? demanda Astoria.

-Oui très bien, dit le dénommé Scorp' qui fut coupé par:

-Oh, Rose tu es magnifique..! Tu as bien dormi, ma chérie? coupa la femme en s'adressant à la rouquine qui entrait dans la pièce.

-Oui, merci Mrs Malfoy, lui répondit gentiment Rose.

-Maman, Steeve arrive ce matin.

-Scorpius, c'est la première fois que tu te lèves si tard pendant les vacances, dit Astoria.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais sa mère répondit, cette fois-ci, à sa question. Il devrait arrivé d'une minute à l'autre.

-N'importe quoi, depuis deux semaines, je me lève à sept heure trente. Je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas pareil, répliqua le jeune homme.

-Pas aujourd'hui mon chéri, il es dix heure trente, reprit Astoria en contredisant son fils.

-OUF!

Scorpius et Astoria se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix.

-J'ai l'habitude de dormir dix heures, moi. Je ne tiens plus debout, continua Rose sans se rendre compte que les deux Malfoy assis à sa table la regardait bouche-bée.

-Allez vous laver, on va à l'hospital dans quinze minutes, annonça Astoria qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

-On monte, la coupa Scorpius en prenant la main de Rose et la faisant monter l'escalier en marbre.

À l'étage, dans la chambre de Rose:

Rose se savonna avec son gel douche senteur de fraises puis sortit de sa trouse à beauté un shampoing avec l'étiquette '' Franck Provost spécialement pour Rose Weasley''. Une fois sortie de la douche. Elle commença à ''se camoufler''. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui retombaient sur sa robe rouge vermillon à bretelles puis prit dans son placard un foulard très léger qu'elle déposa sur ses cheveux, laissant dépasser les quelques mèches et le début de sa chevelure feu. Elle prit sa monture ''Rayban'' noire qu'elle portait la veille. On aurait dit une femme sortit des année 1950. Une merveille.

Elle sortit de sa chambre puis commença à descendre l'escalier mais se plaqua au mur pour écouter la conversation qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée.

-Scorpius, c'est quoi cette surprise que maman m'a parlé et pis pourquoi on va voir papa à l'hospital ? demandait un petit garçon blond d'à peine treize ans.

-Steeve, ta surprise va bientôt arriver mais sâches que tu dois en parler à personne, compris? avait répondu Scorpius.

-C'est bon Scorpius, t'es pas cool, je préfère Ryan, cria le petit blond contre son frère.

-Steeve, ne parle pas de cette façon à ton frère, dit Astoria arrivant dans la pièce. Ma chérie, tu peux descendre, cria-t-elle en bas de l'escalier.

Rose commença à descendre les marches en marbre de l'escalier des Malfoy.

-Maman, c'est la star Rose Weasley, c'est elle! cria le garçonnet.

-On est parti.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :L'hospital

-On est partis, reprit la mère des deux garçons en ne prettant pas attention à Steeve qui sautait partout.

-Oui, Mrs Malfoy, dit la rouquine.

-Appelle-moi Astoria, ma chérie, lui répondit la femme brune.

-Salut, moi c'est Steeve pas la peine de me donner ton nom je le sait, reprit le petit frère de Scorpius en réajustant son polo Ralf Laureen et en fesant la bise à Rose.

Rose se figea quand le Steeve l'embrassa sur la joue mais lui répondit par un '' Salut Steeve''

et continua par

-On est partis cette fois, en marchant a grands pas vers la porte tout en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Sortant du manoir :

Ils se retrouvère bombardés de flash et de cris '' Rose un petit sourire'' et de '' Rose qui sont ses personnes ?

Rose contiant son chemin et grimppa dans la mercedes des Malfoy et mis en route son Ipad 2 pour écouté de la musique le son de ''Elle me dit'' retontit dans la mercesdes en route pour l'Hospital.

-Euh, c'est du Français ? Dit Steeve commençant à bouger sur son siège.

-Oh, oui désolé attend.

Rose changea la musique et ''Man down'' retentit a son tour.

-Je l'adore et Daisy aussi tu te rappelle Scop'', s'exita Steeve chantant au rythme de la voix de Rihana.

Arrivée devant un enorme batiment blanc.

-Bon pas de paparazis . C'est parti, dit Rose prenant la main de Steeve et l'entraina à l'interieur du batiment suivit de Scorpius et Astoria.

-Asti Chérie, ammène les au septième étage. Ses parents ont réservés tout l'étages pour leur petite princesse, dit Drago sarcastique.

-La petite princesse ? Demanda Rose.

-Ron et Hermione ont appellé pour réserrvé l'étage, continua Drago sur sa lancée. Pour que personne ne soit au courant, juste quelques infirmières et mes collègues médecin. Steeve tu es là ?

-Oui père, répondit le concerné.

Rose fut choqué pourquoi Scorpius appellait son père ''papa'' et non Steeve mais prit la parole:

-Bon, on les faits ses examins car on m'attend à dix-sept heure au Palais des Défilés de Londres.

Un silence profond apparut.

-QUOI ? S'agosilla le Docteur Malfoy.

Une infirmière arriva vers Drago et dit :

-Nous sommes dans un OH MY GOD ! C'est Rose Weasley.

-Non, moi c'est Dominique Hermione Weasley Fille de Fleur et Bill Weasley. Vous parler sans doute de ma cousine. Répondit Rose comme si elle avait l'habbitude.

-Oh pourtant dans The Times ils disent que votre cousine loge chez Mr Malfoy.

-Infirmière laissez nous s'il vous plait, les interompit Drago en colère.

L'infirmière les laissa:

-Bon revenons a mon défilé. C'est celui de Georgio Armani il est adorable et j'ai 25 places V.I.P.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller a un de ses défilés, s'exclama Astoria. Euh escuse moi.

-NON. Vous êtes invitez je loge chez vous s'est tout à fait normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Les parents Malfoy et Potter arriverent quelques minutes plus tard. Le defilé commença, les manequins s'enchainerent avec fluidité. Rose n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Ashley, Martha, Daisy, Lily et Fiona tapaient respectivement Ryan, Hugo, Mickael, Vincent et Albus quand ceux-ci regardèrent de trop près les manequins.

Quant'a Drago il ne fesait que de dire que ses manequins étaient sceletiques a sa femme qui elle retombait en enfance et rigolait avec Ginny sur les nouvelle tendance de cet saison.

Le presentateur revient :

-Rose n'est pas passée. Il lui est peu etre arrivé quelque chose dans les vestiaires, s'inquiéta Scorpius.

-T'inquietes pas et ecoutes, essaya de le rassuré Vincent.

-Voilà le clou du défilé signé Armani & Cie, la belle et splendide manequin... Rose Weasley en tenue de mariée, dit le présentateur avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

Quand retentit une chanson qui rententi souvent quand la mariée arrive à l'Eglise.

La rouquine apparu a ce moment là. Elle était vetu d'une somptueuse robe blanche de princesse. La robe était ni trop moulante ni trop evasé en haut, centré a la taille et évasé après, cette robe était vraiment d'une splendeur inconditionnel tout comme la personne qui la portait en ce moment même.

Scorpius en bavait presque.

-Mec, arrête tu vas baver, rigola Mickael.

-Elles est juste trop belle, répondit le blond sans lâché la rousse du regard.

-Dis toi que tu vas devoir économisé pour voir ma sœur dans une robe comme celle-ci le jour de votre mariage, plaisanta à son tour Hugo.

Rose s'arrêta au bout du podium et le présentateur revint comme à chaque fois suivit du styliste de Armani & Cie.

-Mr Crinston, vous présenté aujourd'hui cette somptueuse robe de mariée. Quelle sensation avez vous apres avoir maintenant montré votre chez d'œuvre ?! Demanda le presentateur au styliste.

-Cette robe est mon bébé, mon […] Rose était pour moi la seule qui pouvait porté cette robe lors de ce défilé, finit le styliste.

-Oui, alors parlons en. Rose Weasley est parmi nous ce soir. Je tiens à précisé que vous êtes magnifique Rose. Comment ce passe votre carrière Rose ?!

-Très bien ! Merci.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, le défilé est terminé. A bientôt pour un prochain défilé au Palais des défilés, finit le présentateur.

Tout le monde se leva et dirigea vers la sortie. Scorpius et les autres étant au premier rang. Celui-ci s'approcha du podium et appela Rose qui s'apprêtait à partir se changer.

-Rose, l'appela t'il.

Celle-ci se retourna, fit demi-tour et s'approcha du blond.

-Scorpius, sourit'elle.

-Tu a été à coupé le souffle

-Merci.., Rose rougit mais fut obligé d'ajouté. Faut que j'aille me changer. Restez ici, je me dépêche.

Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue du blond qui lui aussi elle quitta le podium.

20 minutes plus tard dans le Hall :

Tout le monde discutait sauf peu être Scorpius qui lui attendait le retour de Rose. Sous les conseils enfin les ordres de Mickael, il avait décidé de lui avouer ses entiments.

Quand cette dernière apparu, elle était accompagné d'un grand brun qui bombait le torse etb avait un sourire charmeur.

-Tu nous présente pas ?! Demanda Matha.

-Oh, si voici Mathew, dit Rose en rigolant.

-Enchanté mesdemoiselle, dit charmeur Mathew.

Tout de suite après cette phrase et ce sourire de la part de Mathew. Ryan tourna Ashley vers lui et l'embrassa. Mickael posa sa main sur la taille de Daisy. Vincent fit de même avec Lily. Albus passa un bras possessif sur les épaules de Fiona. Hugo lui rapprocha juste Martha de lui.

-Mais Hugo, tu es la ?! Dit Mathew.

Hugo détestait Mathew. Celui-ci était encore plus vantard que Hugo et encore Hugo rigolait mais lui jamais. Un vrai narscisique ! Et depuis quelques temps, il se rapprochait trop à son goût de Rose. Hugo étant à coté de Scorpius vit que le garçon ne l'aimait pas non plus. Son visage exprimait de la tristesse, colère et du dégoût.

-Dégage, dit Scopius plus rapide que le rouquin.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu me parles toi, lui répondit Mathew.

-Ne t'approche pas de nous. Et surtout de Rose, continua le blond avançant vers Mathew les points serrés.

-Scopius calme, essaya de le raisonné son frère.

-Non, non, maintenant qu'il m'a chercher, il va en payer le prix fort.

-STOP ! Mathew, Scopius vous n'êtes que des con. On rentre ! Tu viens tout de suite Scopius, dit la rouquine en intervenant et tirant

Il se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ils déposèrent James, Simon, Albus, Charles, Lily et Martha chez les Potter et leurs dirent à demain. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain chez les Malfoy.

Puis ils déposerent Mickael et Martha chez eux. Et Vincent chez lui aussi.

Le trajet jusqu'a chez les Malfoy se fit dans un silence de plomb tout comme le repas.

A la fin du repas :

-Rose, je suis désolé, dit Scopius la suppliant du regard.

Celle-ci sortit de table prétextant l'envie de ranger ses affaires et de se reposer.

Minuit :

Point De Vue Scopius Malfoy :

J'ai regardé un film avec mes frères et ma soeur. Ça fesait tellement longtemps mais déjà Rose me manquait. Elle, son sourire, sa joie de vivre, elle tout simplement. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle me déteste ou me fasse la tête. Mais bon, j'essayerai de lui parle demain. Mais quand j'entra dans la chambre. Elle était noir malgré les volets encore ouverts. Je m'avança pour les fermé.

J'étais en train de les fermé quand deux petites mains passèrent sur mon T-Shirt. Je me retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Rose.

Point De Vue Externe :

-Rose

-Je suis désolé, je me suis énervé. Et pourtant dieu sait combien j'attendais qu'il parte.

-Tu rigolais bien avec lui pourtant, dit Scorpius sur le ton du repproche.

-Tu sais dans le monde du manequinat tout est faux.

-Alors..

-Maintenant que je me suis excusé. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es emporté de la sorte ?!

-J'étais jaloux car je veux etre le seul qui peu te faire rire, te toucher, passer mon bras sur tes épaules ou ta taile. Je veux être le seule à t'embrassé comme ça.

Scorpius se pencha sur Rose et l'embrassa.

Celle-ci touché par ses mots, l'embrassa en retour. A bout de souffle, ils se detacherent l'un de l'autre.


End file.
